Forum:Nystus, keep or kick?
Title says it all. 08:04, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Keep # People who know how to make decisions should be valued. LionsLight (talk) 08:35, September 17, 2012 (UTC) # Change, though radical, is chnge nonetheless. And this at first may be bad, but it is good change overall. Nystus can stay. # I believe we should keep Nystus. I just think that next time he/she makes a decision or changes something, the community should first be informed and take their consent. Deathkin12, September 17, 2012 (UTC) # Although the community values should have been respected, I believe his reasonings were somewhat apt, and decision making skills are valueable. Izkael (talk) 14:12, September 17, 2012 (UTC) # HE DOES THINGS. 09:48, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Kick # Change for change's sake? No thanks. The user has made good edits in the past, but he's abused his administrator status. Big-profile decisions should be announced before they're rolled out to avoid public backlash. Doesn't deserve to be removed, but rather stripped of greater administrative ability. Cantrips (talk) 10:59, September 17, 2012 (UTC) # Doesn't promote change through "proper" means, I.E. community discussion. I'm sure you think that you're right about everything, but that doesn't mean that you can go around doing whatever you want without following the policies and consensuses previously established here. If you want to change things, do what anyone else can do - start a forum. Hopefully, when we get the new extension these forums will have a better turnout. But even partial input is better than none at all. 12:00, September 17, 2012 (UTC) # Kick with Righteous Fury - Bad attitude, no respect for community, treats the wikia as his own personal playground. I see no reason to keep him on in his current position unless there is some over-riding need for a rogue Administrator that will do whatever he wants. Interceptor402 (talk) 13:22, September 17, 2012 (UTC) # Seems that he's abusing the power he has with this, as well as disrespecting other admins by making these kinds of changes without there knowledge. Mugentheman215 (talk) 19:25, September 17, 2012 (UTC) # Per Cantrips and Aj. 23:47, September 17, 2012 (UTC) # Trollstus isn't nice! ColdShowers (talk) 13:32, September 18, 2012 (UTC) # No contributions from June 2011 to Sept 15 2012. Then he suddenly shows up to remove comments, ignoring the entire discussion a month before about them. That's just baffling. Remove please Thresholden (talk) 20:50, September 18, 2012 (UTC) # He's extremely rude in chat and alot of the things above my post say it all. He also kicked me without reason when Neon promoted him to Admin awhile ago, but then was removed of his status. Please remove. FrozenDarkness 22:02 PM September 18, 2012 Result Hello, I've removed Nystus' sysop rights after he removed advertisements to discussions on the main page and in the wiki navigation, and unblocked his bot which he was using to make changes against previously established policies. Though, it is quite clear that he doesn't have even a small majority of support to retain his rights. I'm leaving the discussion open in case anyone has other opinions. 22:51, September 20, 2012 (UTC)